Drunk
by KateB-fan
Summary: Short fic! Situada al final de la segunda temporada. Kate se encuentra con Lanie y luego de algunas cervezas, hará una confesión... espero que les guste! Capítulo 8!
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia! Sí, ya se que tengo varias en curso, pero no me culpen a mí, sino a mi inspiración... en fin, esta se sitúa cerca del final de la segunda temporada, cuando Kate empieza a salir con Demming... y le hace algunas confesiones a Lanie luego de unas cuantas cervezas... espero que les guste! **

**Drunk**

Lanie sonrió cuando ella y Kate chocaron las botellas de cerveza. Era la cuarta botella que se tomaba cada una. El ánimo era distendido y estaban comenzando a sentirse algo mareadas.

-De verdad me alegra que hayamos podido encontrarnos…- dijo Kate- entre tus horarios y los míos…

-Y tu novio…- agregó Lanie y alzó la ceja.

-¿Mi novio?

-Demming…

-Demming no es mi novio…- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

-¿No lo es? ¿Entonces por qué en toda la 12 se rumorea que andan a los besos por los pasillos?

-Bueno… estamos en… algo… pero no es mi novio…

-Bien… y dime… ¿cómo es?

-Bueno… tú lo conoces… es lindo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Lindo es… eso salta a la vista…- dijo pensativa y la vio tomar un buen trago- ¿qué hay de Castle?

-¿Castle?

-Sí… ¿qué hay con Castle?- repitió Lanie, sabía que Kate la entendía.

-¿Cómo que, qué hay con Castle? Nada… seguimos trabajando…- dijo y de pronto Lanie sintió el cambio de humor.

-Amiga… te estoy preguntando ¿qué te pasa con Castle?

-¿Además de que hay veces en que preferiría no haberlo conocido?

-No lo sé, tú dime…

-Es así… créeme…

-¿Me dirás que no te pasa nada con él?

-¿Qué tendría que pasarme?

-Estás enamorada, Kate… es imposible que no lo estés… ni te molestes en negarlo…

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-De cómo se comportan ambos…

-Oh, vamos Lanie…

-¿Vamos qué, Kate? Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás con Demming y no con él…

-Porque Demming me gusta…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Claro, entonces es más fácil que mezclarte en una relación que de verdad podría ser importante.

-¿Importante? ¿Una relación con Castle?- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza mientras fingía una carcajada divertida.

-Tú sabes lo que él siente por ti…

-No, no lo sé… y tampoco me importa…

-Estás mintiendo Kate… ¿acaso es por su aventura con esa actriz de décima?

-¿Quién?- dijo Kate y Lanie la vio arrugar la nariz.

-¿O por haber salido con tu amiga?

-¿Madison? No… nada más alejado que eso…

-¿Sabes por qué hizo todo eso?

-No…- dijo Kate, que tenía ganas de saber.

-Para darte celos… para hacerte reaccionar…

-No… no puede ser… estás diciendo cualquier cosa, Lanie…

-Y también es por eso que tú sales con Demming… quieres ponerlo celoso…

-No, Lanie… estás equivocada…- dijo y para ocultar la sensación rara que tenía, tomó otro gran trago de cerveza.

Y cuando Lanie estaba a punto de contestar, escucharon el teléfono.

Kate miró el visor y se tensó.

-¿Demming?

-Castle…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, y si Lanie necesitaba alguna prueba de que lo que acababa de decir era cierto, la tuvo en ese instante.

-¿No lo vas a atender?

-No lo se…

-¿Por qué no? Quizás es por algo importante…

Kate volvió a arrugar la nariz y aclaró su garganta, no quería que se le notara el alcohol que había tomado.

-Beckett…- dijo solemne.

-Hey… Beckett… ¿estabas ocupada?

-No… solo tomando unas cervezas con Lanie…

-Noche de chicas…- dijo Rick y ella juró que estaba sonriendo.

-Sí… hace mucho que no salíamos…

-Claro… ahora estás ocupada…

-Ya te dije que eso no te importa…- le dijo suave pero cortante.

-Quizás un poco me importa… pero no te hagas problema…

-Bien…- dijo Kate e hizo un silencio, para darle a entender que quería saber por qué la llamaba.

-Solo… quería decirte que se canceló mi visita al médico mañana… iré temprano…

-No es necesario si no quieres… quiero decir… no hace falta que vengas temprano si quieres quedarte descansando…

-Iré temprano, Kate…- insistió él.

-Como quieras…- dijo ella y fingió una sonrisa y como no escuchó nada durante unos segundos, como él había cortado, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo tratas así?- dijo Lanie sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio.

-Lo trato como se merece…- dijo Kate imitando su fastidio.

-Tú sabes que no… tú sabes que te interesa mucho y que todo esto de salir con Demming es para ponerlo celoso…

-No, Lanie, basta con eso…

-Quiero que lo reconozcas, Kate… basta de mirar para otro lado… Castle te mueve todos tus perfectos esquemas…

-No…

-Admítelo…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate levantando las manos en señal de rendición- lo admito… pensé que era algo platónico… sobre todo cuando descubrí que el rumor de que era mujeriego no era solo un rumor…

-Te mueres por él…

-Necesito escaparme de él…

-Pero haces todo para molestarlo…

-Quizás…- dijo y sonrió.

-Lo quieres enfermar de los celos…

-Bueno… sí… la verdad que sí…- dijo Kate.

-¿Quieres decir que sales con Demming para lograr que él reaccione?

-Me encantaría que lo hiciera… me encantaría que…

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Lanie.

-Me encantaría que me hiciera una escena y que luego me arrinconara contra la pared y me besara como si fuera la última posibilidad en el mundo…

-Dios mío Kate… ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque es una fantasía, Lanie… no permitiré que suceda… Castle es importante en mi vida… no quiero que nuestra relación se arruine…

-¿Crees que no se arruinará si insistes en estar con Demming?

-Con Tom me siento a salvo…- dijo Kate y miró la hora- ¿vamos?- le preguntó y Lanie asintió.

Cuando Kate tomó su celular de la mesa, no reparó en que estaba aún conectado y menos en que Rick, que había escuchado TODO, se había sentado en el sillón, sonriendo, aún pasmado con lo que había dicho ella…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando él salió del ascensor, la miró a lo lejos. Ostentaba la cara clásica luego de una noche de alcohol.

Se acercó despacio y cuando ella levantó la mirada, se sonrojó y él se derritió por dentro.

-Buenos días, Beckett…- le dijo y dejó su café sobre el escritorio.

-Castle…- dijo ella nerviosa- al final viniste temprano…

-Sabes que no me puedo descuidar…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Descuidar?- dijo ella y sonrió con incomodidad.

-¿Tenemos caso?

-Aún no…

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- le dijo él.

-No hace falta…

-¿Caminar un rato?

-No sé…

-¿No sabes? ¿Acaso vendrá tu novio?

-Castle… te dije que eso no te importa…

-¿Y si me importara?

-No tiene sentido…

-¿Cómo que no tiene sentido? Demming es un tonto…

-Castle ¿me estás haciendo una escena?- dijo mientras sentía su corazón latiendo apresurado.

-¿Una escena?- dijo él y observó el efecto que sus palabras le hacían a ella.

-Sí… una escena… pero te digo algo… tú no eres nadie para hacerme una escena….

-¿Ah no?- dijo él casi gritando y Kate se levantó y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él molesto.

-Nos vamos de aquí… no podemos estar gritando… es una vergüenza…- dijo y lo arrastró hacia el ascensor…

* * *

**Qué tal? Les prometo que no interferirá con las otras... ya estoy preparando algunos finales, de vez en cuando hay que renovarse! Ya casi pisamos la sexta temporada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**En vista de que les gustó esta historia, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llegaron al auto de ella, Rick se sentó del lado del acompañante sin decir nada. Parecía un niño pequeño al que acababan de reprender.

Kate lo miró de costado y no pudo evitar sonreír. La charla que había tenido con Lanie lo único que había logrado era hacer salir a la luz todos los sentimientos que había querido reprimir durante mucho tiempo…

-Escucha…- le dijo ella y él se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente- somos adultos, Castle… pero tú sabes lo que yo opino de mi vida personal… simplemente quiero que se mantenga así…

-¿Acaso piensas que la idea es correr rumores o contar lo que tú haces?- le preguntó él algo molesto.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí…

-Pues… estoy celoso…- dijo mirándola con algo de timidez.

Kate tardó un momento en reaccionar. Su corazón latía tan aprisa que tenía miedo de hiperventilar.

-Ah… por favor, Castle… Tom y yo manejamos códigos similares… nos entrenamos en la misma academia… pertenecemos a la fuerza… pero tú seguirás trabajando conmigo…- dijo sonriendo casi con ternura.

-Eso ya lo sé…- dijo él- aunque estoy planteándome el hecho de dejar de seguirte…

-¿Por qué?- otra vez, su corazón cambiaba de ritmo.

-¿Por qué crees? Siento que quizás no deberíamos forzar más una situación que nunca fue natural…- dijo Rick.

-Bueno… esa es una decisión tuya en última instancia… sobre todo si lo que necesitabas de mí ya es suficiente…

-Nunca será suficiente…- dijo y su mirada cambió.

-Vuelvo a repetirte… yo no tengo decisión en esto…

-No creas que no la tienes…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada… no importa… escucha… me duele la cabeza… creo que me iré a casa…

-Bien…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-Y en todo caso…- dijo cuando abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto- pensaré si vuelvo…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una realidad…- le dijo él y luego de mirarla un momento, cerró la puerta y se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.

Kate se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento y suspiró. No podía ser que él estuviese tan celoso… Kate sentía que lo había lastimado, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer…

Escuchó su celular y cuando vio la cara sonriente de Tom lo apagó. No tenía ganas de hablar con él…

Volvió a trabajar y trató de concentrarse, pero no pudo lograrlo demasiado. Sin embargo, se quedó allí y cumplió con todo lo que tenía pendiente.

Cuando volvía a su casa, intentó llamarlo varias veces pero él no le contestó. Una sensación de vacío la embargó y le envió un mensaje.

"_¿Vienes a tomar unas cervezas? Me gustaría despedirme de ti"_

Rick se tomó su tiempo para contestarle y no pudo evitar ser irónico.

"_¿Acaso Demming nos acompañará?"_

"_La invitación es solo para Homicidios" _fue la respuesta de ella.

Rick no contestó, pero ella supo que iría.

Kate se encontró mirándose al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba la camisa que había elegido ponerse junto con su jean negro. Se sentía ridículamente nerviosa, como una adolescente.

Cuando Rick llegó, el clima aún era un poco tenso.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- le mintió.

-Una última cerveza no se le niega a nadie…- dijo él y se sentó mientras ella traía las botellas.

-Entonces estás decidido…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-No creo que quede otra opción… quiero decir… las cosas se desgastarán… prefiero tener un buen recuerdo de nuestro trabajo juntos…

-No veo por qué tendrían que cambiar las cosas…

-Porque tu novio celoso no te dejaría salir conmigo… cosa que entiendo… yo haría lo mismo…

-O sea que lo entiendes a él y no a mí…- dijo Kate tratando de comprender.

-Lo que sea…- dijo y acercó su botella a la de ella- brindemos…- le dijo y chocaron las botellas- por nuestro trabajo juntos… por el fin de una etapa…- dijo y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿cuándo se le habían ido las cosas de las manos?

-Castle…- le dijo luego de darle un trago a la cerveza- yo… yo sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada… pero… me gustaría que te quedes…

-¿Para qué?

-Pues… te lo dije hace algún tiempo cuando sucedió lo de Coonan… estoy acostumbrada a tenerte alrededor mío…

-Bueno… ya se te pasará…

-Por favor… Castle…- dijo ella y él dejó la cerveza y se puso de pie.

-A Kate se le congeló la sangre. ¿Habría presionado demasiado?

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir…- dijo él y se levantó.

-Espera…- le dijo y su celular comenzó a sonar. Otra vez Tom. Kate se levantó y tomó su celular- Tom… sí… no, estoy ocupada… sí, es algo importante… ok… adiós.

-No hacía falta que le cortes… te dejo… habla con tu novio…

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con él?- lo presionó ella.

Rick se detuvo en seco y la miró como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

-El otro día, Demming me preguntó que había entre nosotros… quería saber si tenía el camino libre contigo…

-No entiendo por qué…- dijo Kate disfrutando.

-Yo tampoco… pero veo que por lo menos él tiene más códigos que tú…

-¿Yo?- dijo Kate sin comprender.

-Me sentí un tonto aclarándole eso de que no tenemos nada…

-Es que no lo tenemos… no tienes derecho a estar celoso, Castle…

-El corazón no entiende ni de derechos ni de razones…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

-No te pongas desagradable…

-¿Desagradable? Si a ti te encanta que esté celoso…- dijo él y se acercó a ella, su respiración entrecortada, Kate podía asegurar que emanaba calor.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo ella.

-Hablo de que todo el tiempo estás jugando conmigo… quieres que me ponga celoso… es más… Demming no te interesa… lo usas…

-Estás loco…

-Tú sabes que no… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan complicada? ¿por qué no me dices lo que sientes?

-¿Lo que siento?

-Lo que sientes por mí…- dijo él y ella lo miró con furia y se acercó a la puerta.

-Mejor te vas…- dijo ella y cuando intentó abrir la puerta, él la empujó y cuando quiso acordar, Kate estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y la puerta.

-Estoy cansado de esperar… cansado de demostrarte que me merezco una oportunidad… me cansé…

-Castle…- dijo ella casi sin aire, lo tenía tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban al hablar…

-¿Y ahora viene el chico de robos y de repente es tu príncipe azul?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- me cansé… estoy harto…

Y cuando Kate iba a articular una contestación, los labios de él colapsaron con los de ella en forma tan intensa que Kate se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta.

_Oh, Dios… por fin_… pensó mientras sentía que su cuerpo se derretía bajo el de Rick…

* * *

**Creo que todos dijimos "por fin"... gracias por leer, supongo que habrá continuación... y pronto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atendiendo al consenso general, aquí tienen otro capítulo de esta historia... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 3**

Kate suspiró mientras le permitía el acceso a su boca. Las caricias de Rick eran tan intensas que Kate supo que le quedarían marcas.

Pero eso no importaba. Nada importaba. Solo ella y Castle… Castle besándola con un ímpetu que ella nunca se había atrevido a imaginar que podía tener.

Él continuó besándola durante lo que le parecieron siglos… no porque le molestara sino porque el deseo era casi doloroso a esa altura…

Cuando por fin él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, Kate sintió que todo le daba vueltas…

-Lo siento…- lo escuchó decir jadeando, sin aire.

-Castle…- le voz de ella era temblorosa.

-Será mejor que me vaya…- dijo él tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?- pudo articular ella, que parecía aún más agitada que él.

-Solo… algo que tú y yo teníamos pendiente…- dijo él.

-¿Es todo? Quiero decir… ¿te vas?- dijo ella sin comprenderlo.

-¿Por qué me quedaría? Tú tienes a tu novio…

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de besarme…

-Solo hice lo que ambos queríamos que sucediera…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

Kate apretó los labios con furia. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Y tú qué sabes qué era lo que yo quería?- dijo ella con soberbia.

-¿De verdad no sabes cómo lo sé?- dijo él y sonrió casi burlonamente.

-Ilústrame…- dijo ella.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento con un gesto de duda. Ella esperó a que él contestara y cuando no lo hizo, se acercó un poco más a él, parecía mentira que aún deseara un contacto de su parte.

-Tus ojos… tu forma de actuar…- dijo él y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ah, sí… claro…- dijo ella.

-Dime algo, Kate… ¿acaso no tienes la fantasía de que yo me muera de los celos?

-¿Yo?

-¿Y que la discusión termine en un encuentro intenso… en donde toda esa furia se convierta en pasión?

Kate lo miró con los labios entreabiertos… ¿acaso él había aprendido a leer la mente?

-Para nada…

-Bien… disculpa entonces… evidentemente no sé leer tus necesidades… aunque podría jurar que es como si lo estuviese escuchando… tú y yo, contra la pared…- dijo casi hablándole sobre los labios- acariciándonos, dejándonos llevar por el deseo… la necesidad… toda esa tensión no resuelta…

-Castle…

-Dime, Kate… ¿le contarás a tu novio lo que acaba de ocurrir?- le dijo él sonriendo mientras miraba sus labios sin avergonzarse, casi en un gesto provocativo.

-¿Tienes miedo, Castle?- reaccionó ella.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo y sonrió- creo que luego de haber sentido como reaccionaste, lo que menos tengo, es miedo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo ella algo enojada.

-A ti… te quiero a ti… pero en vista de que no es posible… al menos me saqué el gusto de saber qué se siente… por lo menos durante algunos segundos…- dijo y la hizo correr a un costado para poder abrir la puerta.

-Espera…- dijo ella y él giró en redondo y la miró.

-No hace falta que digas nada…- dijo él.

-Igualmente, no sé qué decir…- dijo ella con honestidad.

-Dime que tu relación con Demming es un invento para hacerme sentir celos…

-No es un invento…

-Bien… sí… sales con Demming… pero para darme celos…

-¿Por qué crees que me tomaría ese trabajo?

-Porque no sabes cómo hacer para llamar mi atención…

-Te crees muy importante…- dijo ella con rabia.

-Creo que tienes miedo de que esto se transforme en algo no muy serio… o tienes miedo de que te tome como a una más…

-¿Acaso eso no es cierto?

-Créeme… tú no serías una más… nunca lo fuiste, aún cuando solo quería acostarme contigo…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. Demasiada información.

-¿Sabes qué? Te la pasas criticándome por tomar las cosas a la ligera… por ser poco adulto… ¿quién es poco adulto aquí?

-¿Yo?- preguntó ella ofendida.

-Tú… porque no quieres reconocer que quieres algo conmigo… e insistes en que no me soportas cuando ambos sabemos que no es así…

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-Que terminarás esa estúpida relación que tienes con "tu novio" para invertir en una relación conmigo…

-¿Contigo?- dijo Kate y sonrió, tenía mariposas en el estómago.

-Dios… como te seguiría besando esos labios…- le dijo él en un arranque de sinceridad.

-Castle…- dijo ella luego de sentir un escalofrío.

-Llámame cuando quieras hablar… o cuando hayas tomado una decisión.

-¿Te irás? ¿No seguirás trabajando conmigo?

-¿Para qué? Si tú no eres capaz de arriesgarte por mi… no tiene caso que siga para verte con ese otro tipo, viviendo una mentira…- dijo él y luego de mirarla con un dejo de tristeza, se fue.

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Aún sentía que su corazón latía aprisa, su respiración se entrecortaba… ese beso había sido increíble… y en lugar de decir algo coherente para retenerlo, ella lo había dejado ir…

Kate pensó en llamar a Lanie para pedirle consejo… pero sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga le diría y no tenía ganas de oírlo.

Caminó con cansancio hacia su habitación y cuando desabotonó su camisa, notó que el cuello olía al perfume de Castle… Cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó besando su cuello, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por sus caricias. Su boca en la de ella, explorándola, casi en forma irreverente, apasionada…

Kate escuchó el sonido de su celular y volvió a la realidad de golpe. ¿Sería él? ¿Acaso tendría alguna propuesta para hacerle?

Su entusiasmo se disipó al ver el nombre de Tom en el visor.

-Beckett…- dijo solamente.

-Hey… ¿cómo estás? Te extrañaba…

-Bien… algo cansada… he tenido mucho trabajo hoy…

-Si quieres puedo pasar por tu casa y hacerte algunos masajes…

-Mejor no… planeaba irme a dormir…

-¿Tan temprano?

¿Hay horarios estipulados para dormir?-dijo ella algo molesta.

-No, no… lo siento, Kate… estás rara… ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Podemos encontrarnos mañana temprano?

-Te llevaré el desayuno…

-No… mejor veámonos en el trabajo…- dijo Kate y suspiró, las cosas con Tom ya no daban para más…

* * *

**Ruptura en puerta? Le dará Kate el gusto a Rick?... y después qué?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tom sacudió la cabeza sin comprender. Hasta donde él creía, las cosas con Kate estaban bien… él sabía que ella era una mujer de carácter, que tenía una excesiva responsabilidad con respecto al trabajo y que quizás una relación con ella sería un poco compleja. Pero creyó que ella le daría algo de confianza. Creyó…

-La verdad no entiendo nada…- dijo con la vista fija en el suelo.

-No hay mucho que explicar… yo pensé que esto funcionaría… pero no es así…- dijo ella.

-¿Quién dijo que no funciona? Pensé que estábamos bien…

-Quizás sea una impresión tuya… pero la verdad es que yo no estoy bien, Tom… lo siento…- dijo y ahora fue su turno de bajar la vista.

-¿Es… es porque estás enamorada de alguien más?- dijo Tom con nerviosismo.

-No importa…

-Es Castle, ¿verdad?

-Si…- dijo con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Yo soy un estúpido… le pregunté si había algo entre ustedes…

-Es que… no había nada entre nosotros…

-Te refieres a que no tenían una relación… pero los sentimientos no aparecen de un día para el otro Kate… lo que no entiendo es por qué accediste a estar conmigo…

-No lo sé… quizás quería sacármelo de la cabeza…

-Ponerlo celoso…

-Lo siento, Tom… de verdad sé que eres una buena persona… no me parece bien estar hablando de esto…

-Tienes razón, Kate… espero que tengas suerte…- dijo y luego de colocar brevemente una mano sobre su hombro, la dejó ahí parada, al lado de la máquina para preparar café que Rick le había regalado a ella y los chicos de homicidios…

Kate se tomó unos minutos para recomponerse y luego inspiró hondo, y se sintió más liviana…

Se dedicó al trabajo, pretendiendo no pensar en las ganas que tenía de llamarlo a Rick y decirle que ya estaba libre para lo que fuera que él quería intentar con ella…

Pero llegó un momento del día en que no podía pensar más…

Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje.

"_¿Podemos hablar?"_

El se hizo rogar un buen rato y le contestó.

"_¿Sobre qué?"_

"_Nosotros"_

Esta vez no tardó tanto en contestar.

"_Pasaré a buscarte en una hora"_

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió. Tenía que pensar qué le diría para que no fuera tan obvio… no quería parecer desesperada.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, él le envió un mensaje, haciéndole saber que la esperaba afuera.

Kate se demoró unos minutos, juntó sus cosas y se arregló un poco, algo impaciente por verlo.

Cuando salió lo vio serio. No pudo evitar que la cara se le iluminara cuando él la miró…

-Hey…- dijo ella toda simpatía- gracias por venir…

-Dime…

-¿Aquí?- le dijo mirando para todos lados.

-Como quieras…- dijo él.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-Tú dime…

-Vamos…- dijo ella y caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron al auto.

Ella intentó tocar temas intrascendentes mientras conducía, pero él no le dio demasiada oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron, se quitaron las chaquetas y ella lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al sillón.

-No quiero que estemos mal…- dijo ella y él inspiró.

-Ya hablamos de esto… no estamos mal… solo… estamos en un momento de transición…

-Transición…- repitió ella.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Yo… soy un desastre Rick…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero pedirte disculpas… no me manejé de la mejor forma…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Es cierto…

-Es que… no estoy acostumbrada a que me pasen estas cosas…

-¿Estas cosas?

-Sentir estas cosas… querer estar cerca de alguien… compartir cosas… te necesito cerca, Rick…- dijo y su mirada quedó suspendida con la de él.

-Hace dos años que estoy cerca, Kate…

-Pero hoy…

-Las cosas se mezclaron demasiado…

-Yo creo que no… creo que finalmente se acomodaron…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él sin mucho convencimiento.

-Estuve mucho tiempo sola y cuando empecé mi relación con Tom…

-¿Hace falta que hablemos de eso?

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando me besaste sentí tantas cosas que…

-¿No estabas hablando de Demming?

-No hay más Demming…

-¿Lo mataste?- dijo Rick y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No hace falta…- dijo sonriendo- no es un mal tipo… solo tuve que explicarle…

-¿Explicarle?

-Que lo nuestro no funcionaría…

-Ah…- dijo él y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque no es el indicado…

-No lo es…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti…- dijo él.

-Castle… no me tortures más…- dijo con cara de tristeza.

-¿Yo?- se hizo en desentendido.

-Bésame ya…- le dijo y se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su cara entre las manos.

-Dios mío, Kate…- dijo él mirando sus labios- no quiero sufrir.

-Te prometo que no… no te haré sufrir…

-¿Seguro?

-Te necesito… quiero estar contigo…

Rick cerró la distancia que había entre ambos y la besó con desesperación. De alguna forma no podía convencerse de que todo esto estuviese ocurriendo finalmente.

Kate suspiró en su boca y Rick se bajó del sillón y se arrodilló frente a ella en el suelo.

-Me vuelves loco… ¿lo sabías?- le dijo él entre besos y Kate sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

Kate deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba y lo abrazó, profundizando el beso y sintió que él la atraía aún más a su cuerpo.

El deseo no tardó en hacerse evidente y Kate sintió que no podía pensar, que no quería hacerlo…

No supo cuando, él separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró agitado.

-Espera…- le dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-No… - dijo ella con desesperación.

-Si no nos detenemos aquí… no podré hacerlo… - le dijo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Tú quieres detenerte?

-No, Kate… me estoy muriendo por ti… pero nos costó tanto llegar hasta aquí que tengo miedo de que te arrepientas…

-Rick… yo sé que me costó decidirme… pero la decisión está tomada… yo quiero estar contigo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres una relación, detective Beckett?

-Te estoy diciendo que no me arrepentiré… y que quiero estar contigo…

-¿Me invitarás a dormir?

-Quizás…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick alzó la ceja y se preguntó si realmente ella estaba tan decidida como decía y parecía… y por supuesto, no tardaría en saberlo…

* * *

**Qué tal? Sigo? Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate volvió a capturar sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de él, hasta llegar a su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla…

-Mmm… Kate…- dijo él entre besos y ella se separó para mirarlo, era imposible que él pudiera tener ganas de hablar, pero quiso escucharlo.

-¿Sí?- dijo sin detenerse en su tarea de desabotonar su camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel bajo sus dedos.

-Necesito decirte algo…- dijo él mientras ella se inclinaba y atacaba su cuello.

-Mm… dime…- dijo ella.

-Yo… te mentí… quiero decir… te oculté algo…- dijo y sintió que ella se tensaba un poco.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-El otro día…- dijo él mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, casi no podía contenerse- cuando te llamé…

-¿Cuándo me llamaste?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-El día que estabas reunida con Lanie…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y trató de recordar.

-¿Recuerdas?

-Sí… pero no entiendo…- dijo Kate.

-Yo… yo escuché lo que le decías a Lanie…

-¿Lo que le decía?

-Lanie te preguntaba por qué estabas con Demming… y toda esa conversación…

Kate abrió la boca para hablar mientras las piezas del rompecabezas se unían en su cabeza. No supo que decir, no le salían las palabras. Quería salir corriendo y esconderse…

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue porque supiste que yo… tenía esa ridícula fantasía de tu ataque de celos?- dijo algo molesta cuando pudo hablar.

-Bueno… digamos que eso me ayudó a animarme…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Kate y se levantó.

-Kate…- dijo él luego de cerrar los ojos un momento, sabía que a Kate no le gustaría escuchar eso.

-Quiero que te vayas, Castle…- dijo evitando mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él.

-Porque estoy avergonzada… y dolida de que te hayas aprovechado de la situación…- dijo sin poder mirarlo aún.

-Kate… yo siempre sentí cosas por ti… y la verdad es que pensé que tú no sentías nada… eso que escuché me sirvió para darme cuenta de que tenía chances contigo… yo… yo no sé lo que crees que es aprovecharse… pero lo único que sentí fue alivio y una gran felicidad al pensar que podría aspirar a tenerte…

-Sí… claro… a tenerme en tu cama…

-En mi cama, en la tuya… lo importante es que estás en mi corazón…- dijo él y la tomó del brazo.

-Déjame, Castle…- dijo Kate y él vio lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-No voy a dejarte… lo dejaste… dejaste a Demming por mi… yo quiero estar contigo… no me importa nada más…

-Y luego que te des el gusto te irás…

-¿Eso es lo que temes? ¿Crees que porque me tachan de mujeriego te voy a dejar por otra?

-¿No lo harás?- dijo ella mirándolo con fastidio.

-Kate… yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer minuto en que te vi… lo disfracé de inspiración… de deseo, de lo que quieras, pero lo único que me importa es que me des una oportunidad…

-No lo sé, Castle… me siento extraña… como Caperucita Roja con el lobo…

-Pero esta Caperucita no es tan inocente y el lobo no es tan feroz…- dijo él y tiró de su brazo hasta poder atraparla en los suyos.

-Castle…

-No voy a permitir que me eches, ni que argumentes conmigo ahora…- dijo él mirándola de cerca- si abrí la boca ahora fue porque no quería engañarte… quería ser sincero contigo…

-Me siento una idiota…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista otra vez.

-Hubiera salido corriendo ese mismo instante y te hubiera hecho el amor en la puerta de tu casa, Kate… no tienes idea de lo que cambió mi vida esa llamada…

-¿Tu vida?

-Cuando comenzaste con Demming me rompiste el corazón… pensé que no significaba nada para ti…

-Bueno… tú también tuviste tus relaciones enfrente de mi…- dijo Kate alzando la ceja.

-Ellie Monroe…- dijo Rick con pesar.

-Por ponerle nombre a una de ellas…- dijo Kate y él sonrió.

-Era para entretenerme mientras te esperaba…

-Sí, claro…- dijo ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, Kate… te juro que sí…- dijo él.

-Castle…

-Y reconoce que me esforcé y te cumplí la fantasía…

-Dios…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos al recordarla- sí, lo hiciste…

-Y seguiría cumpliéndolas todas si me lo permites… dame una oportunidad, Kate…

Kate lo miró a los ojos durante siglos y luego sonrió. Rick sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la vio humedecer sus labios.

-Está bien…- dijo solamente y luego se sonrojó.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja, no quería seguir hablando.

Ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó intensamente. Rick la sostuvo apretada contra su cuerpo y profundizó el beso, adueñándose de su boca…

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando él la despojó de su camisa y su ropa interior, y se encontró respirando agitada cuando sintió, primero sus manos y luego sus labios sobre su pecho, estimulándola con experiencia…

De pronto, Rick se sintió empujado y cuando quiso acordar, estaba en el suelo, boca arriba y Kate lo miraba sonriendo sensualmente mientras se quitaba el pantalón, prácticamente bailando delante de él.

Kate se mordió el labio cuando él se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y apreció hasta que punto él estaba desesperado por ella…

Lo miró sin avergonzarse y lo hizo sonrojar. Kate sonrió y decidió que guardaría esa imagen en su mente, no era fácil ver sonrojar a Richard Castle…

Kate se colocó sobre él y luego de besarlo húmedamente en los labios y luego en el cuello, descendió sobre él y lo tomó por completo en un solo movimiento.

Rick la vio cerrar los ojos y tuvo que contenerse para no mover sus caderas, quería que ella tuviera ese poder y luchó para contenerse. La sensación de sentirla de esa forma era intoxicante…

-¿Cuál es tu fantasía, Castle?- le dijo mirándolo con ojos oscuros, cargados de deseo.

-La estás cumpliendo… solo con mirarme así…- dijo él y ella sonrió y comenzó a moverse.

Kate cerró los ojos y se concentró en marcar un ritmo. Rick hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomarla de la cintura y moverse salvajemente como hubiera deseado… ya habría tiempo para todo… ahora solo quería saber y sentir lo que ella quería que sucediera…

El ritmo de Kate fue lento y tortuoso, pero su mirada era tan sexy que Rick soportó todo lo que pudo y cuando la vio cerca del clímax y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más erráticos, tomó el control y en un instante, la oyó gritar su nombre mientras la sentía débil en sus brazos.

Sonrió sin fuerzas y lo sintió estallar de placer justo después que ella.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo cuando pudo recuperarse y ella sonrió.

Cuando recuperaron el aire, Rick la ayudó a levantarse y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Tengo que irme o me invitarás a dormir?

-¿Quieres irte o quedarte?

-Depende de ti…

-Vamos a la cama, Castle…- le dijo ella y él sonrió, cerrando los ojos brevemente, feliz… y sobre todo, relajado…

* * *

**Bien... por fin se aclararon las cosas y bueno... pasó lo que pasó... espero que les haya gustado y veremos como sigue... y si es necesario que siga un poco más... Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luego de una larga espera, tengo un claro en mis estudios para subir este capítulo! Gracias por seguirme! **

**Capítulo 6**

Rick se acomodó bajo las mantas y atrajo a Kate hacia su cuerpo. No había abierto los ojos aún, pero era absolutamente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Trató de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había despertado en una cama que no era la suya sintiéndose tan feliz y no pudo…

La intimidad con Kate había cubierto las expectativas, pero lo que estaba por venir lo llenaba de planes y proyectos que por ahora, prefería mantener a raya por su sanidad mental y la de Kate…

Abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió cuando la vio dormida a su lado. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con eso? Imposible de contarlo… imposible… pero sin embargo, estaba allí con ella, en el momento menos esperado… contra todo pronóstico… en la fase más complicada por la que ambos habían pasado desde que se conocieran…

Kate había dejado a Demming por él y ahora, sólo quedaba dedicarse a vivir esa maravillosa relación que Rick estaba seguro que ambos tendrían… en caso de que Kate estuviera en la misma página que él, por supuesto…

Y Kate parecía estarlo… pero con ella nunca se sabía, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a él de Kate… que era impredecible… o mejor dicho, demasiado predecible y contradictoria…

Kate abrió los ojos despacio, parecía que los párpados le pesaban por el cansancio. Rick se sintió culpable. Habían estado hasta tarde descubriéndose y ahora ella estaba cansada por su culpa…

Cuando su mirada se focalizó en la de él, Rick sonrió tiernamente, esperando que el destino le diera otra mano y ella no estuviese arrepentida…

-Buenos días…- dijo Kate y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un par de latidos perdidos en Rick, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado cuando se trataba de Kate y sus inseguridades.

-Buenos días…- a pesar de la sonrisa y la ternura, Kate pudo palpar el nerviosismo de Rick.

-¿Dormiste bien?- intentó ella, tratando de relajarlo.

-Sí… increíblemente bien…- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella.

-Seguro…- dijo Rick y asintió.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y estiró sus brazos, atrapándolo desde el cuello e inclinándolo hacia ella para besar sus labios.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le dijo él antes de besarla.

-Perfectamente…- dijo ella y sonrió mordisqueando los labios de él son suavidad.

Rick se entregó a ella durante unos cuantos segundos, disfrutando de esa nueva cercanía que compartían y cuando quiso acordar, la besaba con intensidad, su deseo como si nunca hubiese sido satisfecho…

Kate jadeó en anticipación unos segundos antes de sentirlo parte suya y luego se relajó en sus brazos.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, a un ritmo que habían aprendido a sincronizar la noche anterior pero que ya formaba parte de la intimidad común…

* * *

Momentos después, se abrazaron extenuados, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro y el fuerte latido de sus corazones…

Rick, un rato más tarde, hubiese querido grabar las carcajadas de Kate cuando él la besaba aquí y allí, produciéndole cosquillas. No se había imaginado que era tan fácil que ella riera casi histéricamente y se propuso lograrlo más seguido… y buscaría otras formas de hacerlo, sin duda…

Cuando el despertador sonó, los encontró hablando bajo, casi en secreto sobre lo mucho que ambos habían disfrutado la noche que pasaron juntos.

-Entonces no estás arrepentida…- fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Arrepentida no… créeme…- dijo Kate sonriente.

-¿Pero?- comprendió él.

-Quiero ir sobre seguro… esto me costó mucho y no quiero echarlo a perder por que si…

-Bien… estoy de acuerdo… ¿a qué te refieres a ir sobre seguro?

-No desesperemos… no nos adelantemos… vivamos esto y disfrutémoslo al máximo… sin compromisos…

-¿Te refieres a tener otras relaciones?- dijo Rick con los ojos abiertos.

-No, Castle… ¿cómo crees? Si te veo con otra te mato…- dijo ella impetuosamente y él sonrió- me refería a no estar vociferándolo…

-Ah… te refieres a mantener el secreto…

-Solo, guardemos las apariencias y dejemos que los demás se enteren por su cuenta…

-Bien… lo que tú digas…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz.

-¿Sabías que esa frase suena prometedora y muy sugestiva?- dijo ella alzando ambas cejas.

-Detective Beckett… no tienes idea de todas las cosas que acaban de pasar por mi cabeza…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Sucio…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Igualmente, no creo que hayan sido menos que las que imaginaste tú…

-No puedes estar seguro…

-En eso tienes suerte…- dijo él.

-Bien… voy a ducharme… ¿me acompañas?

-No me lo perdería por nada…- dijo él y la siguió de cerca, incapaz de alejarse de ella…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, subían al ascensor, listos para trabajar y ella lo miró de reojo.

-Recuerda… este es nuestro trabajo… sobre todo el mío… fíjate como te comportas…

-Porque ¿sino qué me harás?- dijo él juguetón.

-Créeme… no quieres saberlo…- dijo ella seria.

Las puertas se abrieron y él murmuró algo sobre su escote que Kate no llegó a comprender. Lo miró sugestivamente cuando tuvo oportunidad y aunque se cruzaron con varios de sus compañeros, Kate se comportó lo más profesional que pudo y le siguió la corriente a él y sus compañeros como si todo fuera igual que los días anteriores.

Sin embargo, un rato más tarde, cuando tomaban un descanso, Kate fue a servirse un café y él la siguió, con la intención de tenerla cerca, solamente eso…

Kate comenzó a hablar de trivialidades, como si alguien estuviese escuchándolos, pero luego la conversación se tornó más personal y segura de que nadie los escuchaba, Kate se acercó con suavidad y le habló al oído…

-Si no quieres quedarte solo esta noche… te sugiero que termines con tus comentarios…

-¿Quieres decir que si me porto bien dormiré contigo esta noche?

-Si no te portas bien, no lo averiguarás…- dijo ella sonriente y seguro de que nadie los veía, Rick pellizcó una de sus nalgas, divertido.

Kate lo miró con intensidad y alzó la ceja.

-Portate bien, Rick… de verdad no quiero dormir sola esta noche…- le dijo y él sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de ternura…

* * *

**Bueno, no creo que quede mucho de esta historia, gracias por soportar mis días de estudio!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se imaginó a Rick caminando detrás de ella, desesperado por saber lo que ocurriría esa noche, luego de un largo día de trabajo de reprimirse al punto de poner en juego su permanencia o no en casa de Kate.

Él la siguió de cerca sin hacer comentario. Subieron al ascensor y Kate lo observó de costado. Su gesto lo delataba, parecía calmo, pero la revolución iba por dentro y Kate disfrutada ese extraño poder que tenía sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, él siguió sin decir palabra y se subió obedientemente. Ella arrancó el auto y luego de un rato en silencio, le habló.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- le dijo en voz baja y pudo observar la desilusión de él.

-Kate…- dijo él con desesperación.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso me porté tan mal?

-No…- dijo solo ella tratando de no derretirse.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces ¿qué quieres, Castle?

-Dormir contigo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Es una broma?

-No…

-¿Tú no quieres?

Kate detuvo el auto en silencio y Rick sintió algo de tensión. Se preguntó cuál sería el motivo, pero le pareció que seguramente había cometido algún error con ella y quería, desesperadamente tratar de enmendarlo…

-Escucha, Kate… yo…- empezó a decir.

-Cállate, Castle…- le dijo y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta fundiendo sus labios con los de él intensamente.

Rick se entregó al beso. Se sentía aliviado. De pronto entendió. Así era Kate. Y se notaba que ella también lo había extrañado esas largas horas de trabajo en las que no había podido acercársele sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando quiso acordar, Kate estaba sobre él, besándolo impetuosamente y sus manos se habían deslizado por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel cálida y suave.

Rick quiso revelarse en contra de todas las sensaciones que experimentaba, pero no pudo, la sensación de tener a Kate toda para él era más importante que cualquier problema que pudiera tener por el lugar en donde estaban… y en ese momento, Rick sintió que no le importaba nada más…

Kate protestó al sentir su deseo tan evidente bajo tantas barreras de ropa y de pronto tomó conciencia de que estaban en el medio de la calle, en un auto oficial y a escasos diez minutos de la 12.

-Espera…- dijo respirando con dificultad mientras él luchaba por desabrocharle la ropa interior.

-¿Qué?- dijo él en idéntico estado de desesperación.

-Planeaba poder llegar a casa para poder estar más cómodos…- dijo y sonrió en forma sensual.

-Tu casa queda demasiado lejos, detective…- dijo él a modo de protesta y luego atacó su cuello y la escuchó jadear, intentando controlarse.

-Por favor… Castle… no me… no me hagas esto… estamos en un auto… oficial…

Rick levantó las manos y la soltó. Ella se acomodó un poco y se sentó en su asiento, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Yo que pensé que estabas cansada y no querías estar conmigo…

-Bueno… cansada estoy… pero quiero estar contigo…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Dios… cómo me gusta oír eso, detective…- dijo él y ella arrancó el auto.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Kate y a los tumbos, se fueron a la habitación. El juego previo en el auto los había dejado frustrados y con ganas de mucho más.

Kate se fascinó con lo elocuente que era Rick en la intimidad. Había momentos en que parecía estar narrando una escena romántica y Kate casi podía visualizarla en un libro.

Una vez que el deseo fue satisfecho, se dedicaron a satisfacer el hambre. Cocinaron juntos y no solamente pasaron un buen momento, sino que se divirtieron haciéndolo.

Kate se sorprendió mirándolo a él, preguntándose cómo había tenido tantas dudas con él y él, de alguna manera, advirtió su estado de reflexión y sintió curiosidad.

-Hey…- dijo y ella lo miró- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó mientras se llevaba la copa de vino hacia los labios.

-Solo pensaba…

-¿Cosas buenas?

-Muy buenas…- dijo Kate y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-¿Relacionadas conmigo?- quiso saber él.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y sonrió ante el gesto de fastidio de él.

-Bien…

-Pensaba en lo bien que me siento contigo… en lo mucho que me costó asumirlo y en lo afortunada que soy de haberlo hecho…

-¿En serio?

-En serio…- asintió ella.

-Y… dime algo…- dijo él con algo de misterio- ahora que vienen las vacaciones de verano… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo y Alexis unos días a los Hamptons?

-¿En calidad de qué?- preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

-En calidad de lo que eres… mi pareja…- dijo Rick con naturalidad.

-¿Tú crees que Alexis estará de acuerdo?- dijo Kate pensativa.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Tú no tienes problemas con ella…

-Porque no soy tu pareja… o por lo menos no lo era…

-Kate… Alexis no es tonta… ella sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti…

-Pero eso no implica que esté de acuerdo…

-Está bien… si tienes miedo, aunque no creo que tengas razones, te entiendo…

-No es que tenga miedo… pero considero esto que nos pasa importante como para ir a ciegas y encontrarme con una Alexis que no acepta que estamos juntos…

-¿Sabías lo bien que suena eso de que estamos juntos?- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-En serio…

-En serio te digo yo, Kate… te prometo que hablaré con ella y si opone alguna resistencia, te lo diré y decidirás lo que quieres hacer… ¿está bien?

-Está bien…- dijo Kate.

-Pero todo estará bien…

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate no muy convencida.

-Entonces… de no haber problema, ¿te tomarías unos días con nosotros?

-Me encantaría…- dijo ella y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

Kate se sintió liviana en esa nueva sensación de tenerlo tan cerca a él. ¿Podía estar tan enamorada sin haberse dado cuenta antes? No, no era que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Lo había negado sistemáticamente porque eso la hacía sentirse insegura. Eso era todo…

Si Alexis aceptaba la relación, todo iría mucho mejor y llegaría el momento de plantearse algo más serio…

La idea de ser la próxima señora Castle la hizo sonreír. Aunque, le importaba más ser la última señora Castle, que solo la próxima…

* * *

**Bueno... como dije no creo que falte mucho para terminar esta historia, pero estoy satisfecha. ¡Gracias por seguirla!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cometí un error y edité mal el final... todavía falta el epílogo, por si no quedó claro... **

**Así es como debió quedar el capítulo! Mil disculpas!  
**

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se removió inquieta en el sillón de su casa cuando miró la hora. Rick la había llamado un rato antes para decirle que iría a cenar con Alexis. Kate suponía que él ya había hablado con ella, pero tenía pánico que él hubiese elegido la opción de esperar un momento en que ambos estuviesen con ella para contarle que estaban juntos…

Pasara lo que pasara, ya no había vuelta atrás. Le gustara o no, Alexis se enteraría de su relación con Rick y tendría una opinión al respecto…

Se preguntó si no hubiese sido mejor que cocinara ella, pero la verdad era que Rick no le había dado tiempo y había ofrecido llevar su comida favorita…

Cuando Kate sintió que caminaba por las paredes, escuchó el timbre y se puso de pie nerviosa. Las piernas le temblaron un poco, una sensación rara en el estómago la puso en alerta. Pero no era otra cosa que miedo a la desaprobación de Alexis.

Abrió la puerta con la mejor cara que sus nervios le permitieron y se encontró con Rick y Alexis. Tragó saliva con incomodidad hasta que Rick le sonrió y también lo hizo Alexis.

-Perdón por la demora… la comida tardaba mucho…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo, aunque evitó darle un beso delante de Alexis para no incomodarla.

-No hay problema… la próxima vez cocinaré yo, así no habrá demoras…

-O podríamos cocinar nosotros para ti…- dijo Alexis con una sonrisa al entrar- ¿cómo estás B… Kate?

-Muy bien, Alexis… bienvenida…- le dijo Kate y cerró la puerta una vez que entraron.

-¿Dónde comeremos?- le preguntó Rick con tanta intimidad que Alexis sonrió con algo de complicidad.

Se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y Kate sirvió dos copas de vino para ellos y una de agua para Alexis.

-Me gustaría hacer un brindis…- dijo Rick y levantó la copa.

-Bien…- dijo Alexis.

-Quisiera que sepan que me hace muy feliz estar aquí con las dos… que me encanta pensar que de ahora en más compartiremos muchas cosas los tres y que también me alegra mucho que Alexis esté de acuerdo con esta relación que tenemos con Kate…- dijo y las dos sonrieron y chocaron las copas.

Comieron hablando principalmente sobre temas relacionados con Alexis… Rick se animó a intercambiar bocados con Kate románticamente y hasta tomó su mano y besó sus dedos amorosamente en un momento…

Alexis sonrió ante todos los gestos, todavía algo incómoda con la situación, pero satisfecha…

Cuando terminaron, Rick insistió en que lavaría los platos y observó a Kate y Alexis sentadas en el sillón, hablando sobre un caso reciente.

Para él no era una tontería que Alexis estuviese de acuerdo con su relación con Kate. No porque hubiera decidido terminar la relación si ella se oponía, sino porque, conociéndolas a ambas, la relación terminaría por resentirse…

-… eso es muy interesante… quizás algún día intente hacer alguna práctica en criminalística… me gustaría ver qué se siente…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda o contactos, me avisas…- dijo un poco más relajada Kate.

-Dime algo…- dijo Alexis y Kate supo que la conversación había cambiado de tema- ¿cómo es que tú y papá se decidieron?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ustedes se gustaron desde el principio…- dijo Alexis y Kate se sonrojó un poco- no creí que eso fuera un secreto… el tema es qué pasó ahora…

-Bueno… digamos que yo no le daba mucha oportunidad a él… prefería mantenerme alejada de su reputación…

-Sí… lo entiendo…

-Y bueno… parece que el otro día, escuchó algo que yo dije y eso lo hizo animarse a confesarme lo que sentía…

-¿Pero tú no estabas de novia con ese detective…?

-Estaba… pero me di cuenta de que quiero darle una oportunidad a lo que me pasa con él… con tu padre…

-Bien… ojalá lo hubieses conocido antes…- dijo Alexis y Kate la miró sin comprender- la vida de mi papá ha sido una sucesión de malas experiencias… y yo lo vi sufrir durante el matrimonio con Gina… y también con mi mamá…

-Escucha, Alexis… casa cosa ocurre en el momento indicado… ni antes ni después… y yo estoy contenta de que apruebes esto porque no quisiera hacer sufrir a nadie…

-Por supuesto que lo apruebo… pero prométeme que mi papá estará bien…

-Prometido…- dijo Kate y se sorprendió cuando Alexis se inclinó y la abrazó con ternura.

Rick eligió ese momento para reunirse con ellas y le guiñó el ojo a Kate que le dio a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno… creo que me iré a casa y los dejaré aquí…- dijo Alexis e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-No te dejaré ir sola…- dijo Rick y la sostuvo de la mano.

-Papá… no te irás a casa para después volver aquí… me tomaré un taxi y todo estará bien…

-No… pero… puedo quedarme en casa contigo…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate para apoyarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que no te quedarás aquí con tu novia? ¿qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?- dijo Alexis y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su padre y Kate.

-¡Alexis!- dijo Rick algo escandalizado.

-¿No creerán que todavía tengo 10 años?- dijo Alexis con fastidio.

-Bueno… no… pero…- dijo Rick.

-Te llamaré cuando llegue…- le dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla y luego la de Kate.

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo Kate para quedarse tranquila.

-Totalmente segura…- dijo la chica y le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

Cuando Alexis cerró la puerta de la casa de Kate, ella y Rick todavía se miraban con la boca abierta, sin comprender.

-Está muy grande…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió con ternura.

-Quiso saber sobre nuestra historia…

-¿Nuestra historia? ¿Nosotros tenemos historia?

-Según ella nos gustamos desde el principio…

-Por supuesto… de eso no hay duda…

-Bueno… no sé si es tan así…

-Oh vamos… no empecemos otra vez con el tema de las fantasías…- dijo él.

-Mejor no…- dijo ella y se puso de pie.

-¿Te das cuenta de que mi hija me arrojó a ti en bandeja de plata?

-Me di cuenta… espero que el sofá te resulte cómodo para dormir…

-¿El sofá?

-¿Acaso pretende dormir conmigo, señor Castle?- le dijo ella batiendo las pestañas.

-¿Podría aspirar a algo mejor que eso?

-No lo sé… quizás alguna de la larga lista de admiradoras que tienes…-dijo ella cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Pero sin embargo, yo me quedo con esta admiradora…- dijo y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Yo no soy admiradora tuya…- dijo ella categóricamente.

-No… es verdad… no lo eres… por eso tienes todos mis libros firmados…- dijo y la vio sonrojarse.

-Eso es porque admiro el género…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Claro… es verdad… - dijo él divertido.

-No es una broma… no soy tu admiradora, Castle…

-Y tampoco te gusta que Nikki Heat se parezca tanto a ti y Jameson Rook a mi… ¿verdad?- dijo y la empujó suavemente hacia la habitación.

-Creo que deberíamos callarnos de una vez, ¿no crees?- le dijo ella y al llegar, lo empujó sobre la cama y lo miró como si fuera la última vez que tuviese la oportunidad de estar con él…

* * *

**Ahora que ya Alexis aceptó la situación, me queda ofrecerles un epílogo, así podré cerrar esta historia que comenzó siendo muy corta y terminó teniendo varios capítulos. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
